Shinobi and Kämper
by Hamdi01
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, dikenal sebagai generasi gagal, suatu ketika bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang membawa boneka aneh ditangannya, secara tiba-tiba Naruto pun berubah menjadi perempuan untuk sementara, hal itu di sebabkan gelang ditangannya, ia pun mendapatkan kekuatan sihir dari gelang yang membuatnya bisa berubah wujud jadi perempuan tersebut.


**Kämper**

**crossovers: Naruto,. Kämper.**

**Pair: Naruto U,. Akane M,. Menma U**

Dalam dunia Shinobi, chakra adalah segalanya, jadi bagaimana atau apakah yang akan terjadi jika ada satu orang yang tidak memiliki chakra namun memiliki impian setinggi langit. Sudah dipastikan kalau ia akan menderita karena tidak bisa menjadi Shinobi.

Yah itulah yang terjadi pada Uzumaki Naruto, ia ditertawakan oleh orang-orang disekitarnya.

Bahkan Naruto dianggap sebagai generasi gagal, hal itu disebabkan karena Naruto sama sekali tidak memiliki chakra, sangat berbeda sekali dengan orang-orang dari seluruh dunia, karena bahkan warga sipil pun memiliki chakra ditubuhnya, meski tidak besar.

Banyak orang yang juga membully Naruto karena kelemahannya, namun meski demikian Naruto akan tetap bersabar dan mengatakan. Kalau tidak bisa ninjutsu dan genjutsu, maka akan kututupi dengan Taijutsu dan Bukijutsu.

Bukijutsu adalah sebutan dari kemamouan Shinobi dalam menggunakan senjata, kenapa bukan Kenjutsu, itu karena Kenjutsu hanya teknik pedang, kalau bukijutsu mencakup semua senjata ninja. Jadi Naruto ingin menjadi Master dari Taijutsu dan Bukijutsu, meski tanpa chakra.

Naruto pun berlatih siang malam, hampir tanpa henti, Naruto hanya akan berhenti latihan dikalau ia sedang lapar ataupun haus, setelah itu ia akan kembali melatih fisiknya secara keras dan mungkin tanpa banyak istirahat.

Naruto terus memaksa tubuhnya untuk bergerak melebihi batasannya, kadang kantuk dan cape dihiraukan. Naruto terus melatih tubuhnya, bahkan disaat terluka dan mengalami banyak masalah otot.

Selain itu, Naruto juga memiliki Hoby yang terbilang aneh, yaitu menjahit, menyirami tanaman dan juga Naruto juga sangat suka terhadap boneka hewan, maka dari itu Naruto kadang diejek banci oleh beberapa anak cowo lain. Namun nampaknya Naruto tak begitu peduli.

Naruto juga sudah beberapa kali tidak lulus di akademy, itu karena Naruto menyembunyikan kemampuan aslinya dalam pertarungan, yah meski tidak punya chakra, kekuatan fisik Naruto sudah setata Jonin yang bergelar monster biru Konoha dalam Gerbang ke 4 miliknya.

Hal ini tentu bukan tanpa sebab, itu dikarenakan otot-otot yang ada di tubuh Naruto mulai secara perlahan berevolusi karena digerakan secara berlebihan dan melampaui batasan manusia normal.

Naruto juga sempat terkena Insomia berat yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur selama 60, hal itu tentu membuat bocah usia 7 tahun itu mengalami kelelahan dan lain sebagainya.

Hanya ada satu orang yang mengetahui kekuatan fisik Naruto dan kehebatannya dalam meniru Taijutsu dan Bukijutsu, milik setiap ninja yang ia awasi, yah Naruto adalah seoranga Stalker tingkat tinggi, hal ini juga di karenakan chakranya yang tidak ada, membuat keberadaannya tidak bisa dideteksi melalui chakra.

Naruto juga mempunyai hawa keberadaan yang sangat rendah, hal ini membuatnya bisa mengawasi dan menguntip banyak kegiatan dari orang-orang yang ada di desa Konoha.

Shinobi yang mengethui kemampuan asli dari Naruto adalah, Hiruzen Sarutobi yang merupakan kakek Hokage ke tiga, selain dari Hokage ketiga, ada Menma yang merupakan seorang Jinchuriki yang dijauhi para warga desa.

Menma mendekati Naruto karena ia merasa kalau dia dan Naruto memiliki banyak kesamaan, salah satunya adalah, ia dan Naruto tidak memiliki teman.

Ciri-ciri fisik Menma dan Naruto terbilang hampir mirip, yang membedakan hanyalah warna rambut. Hitam untuk Menma dan pirang warna Naruto. Bukan hanya itu, Menma dan Naruto juga sama-sama tak punya orang tua.

Mereka bedua pun saling mengenal satu sama lain dan menjadi dekat.

Kadang mereka berdua berlatih bersama dalam satu kesempatan, mereka berdua saling beradu taijutsu, yah Menma dan Naruto sama-sama payah dalam hal Ninjutsu, namun dengan alasan berbeda, yaitu Naruto yang benar-benar tidak bisa ninjutsu karena tak punya aliran chakra dalam tubuhnya, sedangkan Menma tidak bisa karena kurangnya pelatihan dan kemampuan dalam belajar.

Sampai akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti ujian genin atau kelulusan karena ia merasa kalau apapun yang ia lakukan ia tidak akan lulus karena beberapa alasan, salah satunya adalah chakra.

Mengetahui kalau Naruto tidak hadir, Menma pun pergi mencari Naruto, ia pergi menuju ke tempat-tempat di mana Naruto biasanya berada.

"Kak Naruto! Hah sudah kuduga kau di sini... huf."

Gumam Menma sembari tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Menma? Kau harunya menghadiri ujian Genin untuk bisa menjadi ninja."

"Em kau benar, tapi aku tidak mau menjadi ninja jika tidak bersama kak Naruto."

"Apa harus yah Menma? Kau harus ingat, kalau aku tidak akan pernah bisa lulus."

"Aku yakin pasti ada cara untuk membangkitkan chakra milik Kak Naruto. Kau sudah seperti kakakku sendiri, jika kau tidak menjadi ninja aku tidak akan mau jadi ninja!"

Mendengar apa yang barusan Menma kayatakan, Naruto jadi sedikit tersenyum lalu berkata.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kamu menemaniku memancing di sini Menma?"

Menma mengangguk, ia menerima ajakan dari Naruto kepada Menma.

Mereka berdua mulai mencongkel tanah untuk mencari cacing sebagai umpan pancingan mereka.

Setelah sampai di sungai hutan kematian. mereka berdua mulai memancing ikan, yah mereka tidak bisa terus bergantung pada ramen untuk bertahan hidup, karena uang pemberian Hokage, tidak cukup untuk itu.

"Ne, Naruto ... kelihatannya kita salah tempat deh."

Ujar Menma setelah sekian jam mereka memancing namun tak kunjung dapat ikan.

Naruto yang mendengar penuturan dari Menma hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Bersabarlah, sebentar lagi kita akan mendapatkan buruan yang besar."

Jawab Naruto sembari tersenyum kecil dan mengusak kepala dari Menma. Menma pun ikut tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Jika kakak bilang begitu, ya sudahlah."

Seketika itu Menma dan Naruto atau bocah payah berambut hitam Jabrik dan Pirang Jabrik itu dan mengenakan pakaian yang sama itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

Yah mereka berdua terlihat sangat mirip meski warna rambut mereka berbeda. Namun siapa peduli, bagi Naruto dan Menma mereka berdua adalah teman atau saudara, meski bukan saudara kandung.

Beberapa jam kemudian tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi, umpan mereka masih belum ada ikan yang memakannya.

"Huaaam. Kak Naruto kali ini aku benar-benar meragukan tempat ini sekarang."

"Apa yang kau ragukan dari tempat ini?"

Naruto tiba-tiba menatap ke arah Menma, namun matanya kembali fokus ke air yang ada di sungai.

"Habisnya sudah berjam-jam kita di sini, tapi lihat ... sama sekali kita tidak dapat ikan."

Jelas Menma dengan nada malas, Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan dari Menma hanya sedikit tediam, lalu Naruto pun mengatakan.

"Kau benar, kelihatannya sudah saatnya kita pindah tempat."

Naruto pun dengan cepat menarik alat pancing miliknya, begitu juga dengan Menma ia juga mengambil barang-barang miliknya.

Namun belum sempat mereka pergi jauh meninggalkan tempat tersebut, secara tiba-tiba terdengar suara benda besar jatuh ke air.

**Byuurr!!!**

Jujur cipratan air yang kejatuhan benda berat itu berhasil membuat Naruto dan Menma kaget, mereka berdua pun menatap ke arah belakang dan akhirnya terlihat ada seorang gadis berambut coklat mengenakan pakaian yang cukup aneh atau sangat asing bagi Menma dan juga ia terlihat membawa dua buah boneka di tangannya.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung dengan cepat menolong gadis yang pingsan di sungai hutan kematian itu.

Setelah Naruto membawa gadis itu ke pinggir sungai, Naruto pun menatap ke arah Menma.

"Menurutmu apa yang harus kita lakukan Menma?"

"Hem ... aku tidak tau, susah juga yah, kalau kita tinggal kasian. Kalau kita bawa akan sulit untuk menjelaskannya."

Jawab Menma yang kelihatannya juga kebingungan memikirkan solusi apa yang seharusnya mereka ambil.

"Dilihat dari pakaiannya, kelihatannya ia bukan orang Konoha. Selain itu kelihatannya usianya berkisar antara 16 dan 17 tahun."

Ujar Naruto sedikit menganalisa tubuh gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hemm. Bagi anak-anak tubuhnya terlalu tinggi besar dan berat untuk di bawa."

Namun tak lama setelahnya tubuh gadis itu tiba-tibq mengecil hingga hanya setinggi mereka berdua.

Naruto dan Menma langsung kaget melihatnya.

"M-Menma, a-aku tidak salah lihatkan, tibuhnya mengecilkan?"

Tanya gagap Naruto ketika melihat ke arah gadis yang ia selamatkan dari sungai hutan kematian.

"Ah s-spertinya begitu."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Menma?!" tanya panik Naruto.

Yah Naruto panik karena ia merasa tidak mungkin untuk meninggalkan seorang gadis kecil di hutan kematian yang terbilang sangat mengerikan tersebut.

"Tenang kak Naruto. Kita bawa gadis ini ke apartemenmu secara diam-diam. Lalu aku akan menemui kakek Hokage untuk meminta saran sekaligus uang untuk membeli pakaian untuk gadis ini."

Jawab Menma dengan tenang, namun sebenarnya Menma juga ragu kalau sarannya ini tepat atau tidak.

"Baik, aku setuju dan kita harus cepat!"

Naruto langsung menggendong gadis itu dengan tangan kanannya mengangkat punggung gadis itu dan tangan kirinya dibagian lipatan Kaki, bisa dibilang seperti seorang pangeran menggendong tuan putri.

Naruto pun menunjukan kemampuannya, ia melesat dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa tinggi, sementara itu Menma juga langsung pergi meninggalkan hutan kematian dengan cara berlari kencang mengekori Naruto dari belakang. Namun karena Naruto menggunakan kecepatan aslinya maka Menma pun tak bisa mengikuti Naruto.

Setelah mereka berdua sudah keluar dari hutan, Naruto dan Menma mulai berpisah satu sama lain. Naruto pulang ke apartemennya sedangkan Menma, seperti yang ia katakan di awal, ia akan pergi ke kantor Hokage untuk menjelaskan situasi yang mereka hadapi.

Sesampainya di sebuah Apartemen, Naruto pun masuk ke dalam kamar apartemennya. Saat masuk terlihat kamar apartemen seder hana yang tertata rapi, bukan hanya itu, terlihat ditempat Naruto terdapat banyak jenis boneka. Mulai dari boneka kain, sampai kayu.

Naruto pun membaringkan gadis itu. lalu mengambi dua boneka milik gadis itu memeras dan menjemurnya agar boneka itu bisa cepat kering, Boneka Kelinci hitam dengan pisau menancap di perut dan usus yang keluar berserta boneka Rubah orange yang bulunya berdiri seperti terkena setruman.

"Haaaa. Boneka yang unik, aku harap aku punya satu ehe." Gumam Naruto sembari menatap lemari koleksi boneka kain miliknya. Setelahnya Naruto memeriksa persediaan makanan ia dan Menma di lemari es.

"Hem kelihatannya semua ini masih bisa bertahan, yah bahan-bahan ini kurasa sudah cukup untuk makan selama 3 hari."

Gumam Naruto menilai berapa lama ia bisa mempertahankan cadangan makanan.

Setelah itu Naruto menutup lemari es dan menatap persediaan gas berserta berserta beberapa bumbu dapur, lalu melihat buku resep sederhana yang selalu ia pakai untuk membuat makanan.

"Hem ... cocoknya hari ini makan apa yah?"

Gumam pelan Naruto sembari menatap ke arah panci, lalu membukanya.

"Jumlah nasinya hanya cukup untuk aku dan Menma, huf mau tidak mau aku harus menanak lagi untuk menggandakan porsi."

Naruto pun mulai menakar beras dan menyalin nasi yang sudah masak di panci ke mangkok besar, lalu berikutnya Naruto menyalakan api kompor dan mulai menanaknya.

Tak lama setelahnya Menma datang membawa beberapa baju anak perempuan yang ia beli bersama kakek Hokage lalu tak lupa dengan uang tambahan dan beberapa bahan makanan baru yang ia beli.

Bukan hanya Menma sih tapi Kakek Hokage juga datang ke apartemen Naruto.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Kak Naruto aku pulang!" seru Menma dari luar.

"Em Masuklah, gadis itu ada di kamarku!"

Seru Naruto, Menma dan Hokage ketiga itu pun masuk ke Apartemen Naruto dan melihat kamar apartemen yang rapi, yah Naruto memang pandai bersih-bersih, sampai orang-orang mengatakan kalau ia lebih pantas menjadi ayah rumah tangga ketimbang Ninja.

"Hooh, tak aku sangka kamar seorang anak 12 tahun yang tinggal sendiri bisa se rapi ini."

Puji Hokage ketiga ketika melihat kamar apartemen Naruto yang tersusun rapi, bahkan koleksi boneka Naruto juga tersusun rapi di lemari.

Menma sempat swedrop ketika melihat ada 2 boneka hewan dengan isi perut yang keluar sedang tergantung di gantungan pakaian.

"Kadang aku tidak mengerti selera kak Naruto saat melihat ini."

Gumam Menma sembari menatap boneka hewan tersebut.

"Kak Naruto benar-benar punya hoby aneh dalam mengoleksi barang." gumam Menma.

Hokage ketiga yang mendengar perkataan Menma jadi senyam-senyum sendiri melihat kenyataan mengenai Naruto yang memang memiliki hoby anak perempuan.

Menma pun melanjutkan langkahnya dan meletakan baju-baju yang sudah ia beli ke dekat gadis yang tengah pingsan tersebut.

Menma dan Hokage ketiga kemudian menemui Naruto di dapurnya.

"Naruto."

"Ya ada apa Hokage-sama?" tanya Naruto pada Sandaime Hokage tersebut.

"Hanya kakek nih yang ditanyai, kok adik angkatnya enggak sih."

"Iya-iya, Menma." balas Naruto sembari mengaduk, ngaduk rebusan beras yang akan menjadi nasi.

"Ku dengar kau dan Menma tidak ikut ujian kelulusan, kenapa Naruto?"

Tanya Hokage ke tiga sembari menghisap cerutu di mulutnya.

"Kau tau hasilnya aku pasti tidak akan lulus."

Jawab Naruto yang merasa percuma saja ia ikut hal yang begituan.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Aku tidak punya aliran chakra di tubuhku, hal itu membuatku tak mampu menggunakan bunshin ataupun ninjutsu ninja lainnya."

Mendengar jawaban dari Naruto sang Hokage ketiga itu pun mengelus pelan Janggutnya lalu langsung bertanya pada Menma.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Menma?"

Pertanyaan dari Hokage ketiga ini membuat Menma menunduk dan menjawab.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi ninja, jika tidak satu team dengan kak Naruto, karena Kak Naruto tidak ikut maka sudah pasti ia akan gagal dan kalau dia gagal aku tidak bisa satu team dengan kak Naruto ... maka dari itu, aku memutuskan untuk tidak ikut agar kami tetap bersama."

Mendengar jawaban dari Menma sang Hokage ke 3 itu pun sedikit terdiam lalu langsung menanyakan satu pertanyaan kepada Naruto.

"Katakan, dalam dunia Ninja apa kelebihanmu?"

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto langsung menjawab.

"Kekuatan fisik dan kemampuan bersembunyi."

"Jika kau ingin menjadi ninja, maka datanglah ke kantorku, aku akan memberikan kalian berdua solusi lain untuk bisa lulus."

Hokage ke tiga itu pun kembali mengawasi kegiatan dari Naruto dan Menma.

Terlihat jelas Menma dan Naruto saling membantu satu sama lain dalam kegiatan apapun mereka terlihat sangat kompak, bahkan dalam urusan dapur seperti memasak, mereka sudah seperti saudara kandung yang sebenarnya.

Hokage ke tiga itu lalu berjalan pelan ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto, Menma kalian sedang masak apa?"

Hokage ke tiga memlertanyakan masakan yang dihidangkan oleh Naruto dan Menma.

"Mungkin saat ini nasi goreng pun cukup."

Jawab Naruto sembari tersenyum, sembari mempersiapkan wajan, sedangkan Menma terlihat sedang memotong beberapa bawang.

Singkat cerita, nasi goreng sederhana buatan Naruto dan Menma pun selesai, meski sederhana, aroma dari nasi goreng NaruMenma cukup membuat siapapun menciumnya lapar, kecuali orang yang punya lidah elit.

Gadis yang Naruto bawa dari hutan kematian itu terbangun ketika menghirup aroma nasi goreng yang ada di dapur, ia terbangun dan kaget, karena rasa dingin yang menusuk dari baju nyanyang masih basah, ia menatap ke arah samping dan terlihat sebuah kantong belanjaan, gadis itu membukanya dan terlihat isinya adalah baju-baju perempuan.

Gadis berambut coklat dan berkacamata itu langsung memakai baju yang ada di kantong belanjaan itu untuk mengganti bajunya yang basah.

Saat ia keluar kamar tidur, ia melihat dua anak bocah berambut pirang jabrik dan hitam jabrik berjambang ditemani seorang kakek tua sedang menyiapkan makanan. Naruto menyadari gadis itu sudah bangun dan menatap ke arah mereka langsung tersenyum.

"Kau sudah sadar yah? Ayo kemari kita makan bareng."

Ajak Naruto sembari tersenyum ke arah gadis berkacamata itu. Gadis itu nampak kebingungan.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan berjalan pelan ke meja makan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo makan!"

Dengan segera Menma dan Naruto memakan nasi goreng buatan mereka, sementara itu, gadis berkacamata itu masih menatap, Menma, Naruto, Hokage ke tiga dan isi apartemen Naruto, orang yang menolongnya.

Ia pun memakan nasi goreng yang Naruto hidangkan saat melihat boneka kelinci hitam yang sedang di gantung dalam apartemen.

Gadis itu nampak terus melahap nasi goreng buatan Naruto, ia sepertinya sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan masalahnya sekarang.

Melihat hal itu, Naruto langsung menanyakan sesuatu pada gadis itu.

"Ano!"

Gadis itu langsung menatap ke arah Naruto sembari mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, dia saudara angkatku Menma, lalu beliau adalah hokage ke 3, kalau boleh tau siapa namamu?"

Tanya Naruto pada gadis yang ada di hadapannya sembari memperkenalkan dirinya.

Gadis itu terdiam beberapa saat lalu ia pun menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Akane, M-Mishima Akane."

Jawab gadis itu dengan nada malu-malu.

"Akane kah ... Hem nama yang bagus iyakan Menma?"

Tanggap Naruto sembari tersenyum dan menepuk punggung saudara angkatnya itu.

"T-terima kasih ... ano! S-sebenarnya aku ada di mana?"

Tanya Akane nampak kebingungan, gadis berambut coklat, tampang kikuk dan berkacamata itu mencoba memberanikan diri bertanya pada Naruto, kalau diperhatikan, ditangan gadis itu juga ada sebuah gelang berwarna biru.

'Gadis ini, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan adanya aliran chakra di tubuhnya, mungkin ia dan Naruto adalah sama.'

Batin Hokage sembari menatap tajam ke arah Akane, nampak gadis itu jadi tambah takut dan gugup.

"Kau ada di desa Konoha, waktu itu aku menemukanmu hanyut di sungai yang ada di hutan Kematian. Entah apa yang kau lakukan di sana sampai-sampai hanyut terbawa arus, karena kasian, aku membawamu kemari dan menyuruh Menma membelikan baju perempuan untukmu, kalau soal dua boneka milikmu aku sedqng menjemurnya."

Jawab panjang Naruto sembari menunjuk dua boneka yang digantung dan masih meneteskan banyak air.

"Aku menjemurnya di dalam ruangan karena di luar sudah sore dan ada banyak maling jemuran."

Gadis itu hanya diam mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Hem Akane-chan, kalau boleh tau kau itu orang mana? Dilihat dari pakaianmu yang tadi, jelas kau bukan orang Konoha, ataupun negara api."

Tanya Menma pada Akane, sementara itu Hiruzen Sarutobi atau sebut saja Hokage ke tiga, hanya diam dan menyimak pembicaraan ketiga bocah di hadapannya.

"Aku, em..."

Gadis itu nampak kebingungan, sebuah keringat muncul di pelipisnya.

Naruto yang melihat hal demikian hanya bisa menghela nafas, ia tidak tau kenapa gadis ini tiba-tiba muncul di sungai, terlebih lagi sungai hutan kematian yang memiliki hewan-hewan besar dan berbahaya di dalamnya.

"Apa kau tidak ingat tempat asalmu Akane-san?"

Naruto berinisiatif untuk menyudahi sisi tanya jawab itu.

"B-bukan begitu, a-aku hanya kaget kalau aku berada di sebuah tempat y-yang tak aku ketahui."

Mendengar hal itu Naruto dan Menma mengedipkan mata mereka berkali-kali.

'Dia tidak kenal Konoha? Orang mana dia ini?'

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu tentang Negara Api, karena di peta dunia tidak ada. Aku berasal dari negara Jepang atau yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan negri Matahari terbit."

Karena jawaban dari Akane, Naruto, Menma dan Hokage ketiga langsung kaget bukan main, karena di peta dunia mereka, sama sekali tidak ada negara yang disebut jepang atau negri matahari terbit.

"Eh Jepang??? Itu dimana?"

Naruto mulai mempertanyaakan keberadaan jepang.

"Ah aku tidak tau, bahkan di peta kita, tidak ada yang namanya jepang."

Ujar Hokage ketiga ikut nimbrung sembari mengeluarkan peta, Menma dan Akane ikut-ikutan liat ke isi peta, Akane kaget melihatnya, karena bentuk petanya berbeda dengan yang ada di tempatnya.

Akane pun juga kaget dengan nama-nama negara dan desa dari tempatnya ini, karena namanya mengambil dari nama elemen bumi, seperti, api, air, tanah, angin, dan petir.

Nama pemimpin desa mereka juga menggunakan nama elemen dengan tambahan kage atau bayangan. Sementara untuk nama pemimpin negara ada Daimyō seperti era jepang kono.

"Apakah aku terdampar ke dunia lain."

Gumam Akane berspekulasi kalau ia baru saja memasuki dunia pararel tanpa ia sadari.

"Dunia lain? Ah benar juga, itu cukup masuk akal mengingat aku tidak merasakan adanya chakra di tubuhmu."

Tanggap Menma sembari mengangguk pelan, yah Menma adalah ninja tipe sensor yang sangat sensitif dengan chakra, namun karena kurangnya pelatihan ia tidak bisa menggunakan ninjutsu dengan baik.

Naruto yang mendengar kata-kata Menma langsung kaget dan.

"Jadi kau menuduhku juga berasal dari dunia lain, Menma?"

"Eh?"

Menma langsung kaget dan bingung sembari menatap Naruto yang menatap wajahnya dengan tatapan aku tak percaya ini.

"Kak Naruto memang tak punya chakra, tapi mengingat kau lahir di Konoha dan tidak muncul secara tiba-tiba seperti Akane-chan, jadi aku rasa Kak Naruto bukan berasal dari dunia lain, meskipun kondisi tubuh kakak sama seperti Akane."

Jawab Menma sembari memalingkan muka.

Sementara Akane hanya bisa diam mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu, Naruto, Menma dan juga Mishima-san. Aku pergi dulu, ada banyak tugas menantiku di kantor, lalu untuk kalian berdua aku tunggu di traning ground besok."

Hokage ketiga itu lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Akhirnya ketiga remaja di dalam satu apartemen itu hanya diam membisu sembari memakan nasi goreng butan Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, nasi gorengnya enak, siapa yang masak?"

Akane berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan yang bagus.

"Oh yanh masak sih kak Naruto, aku cuman bantu nyiapin bahan."

Menma tiba-tiba menjawab pertanyaan Akane.

"B-benarkah, wah kau hebat Naruto-san, sangat jarang loh ada lelaki yang bisa masak sendiri."

Mendengar kata-kata dari Akane, Naruto sedikit menyunggingkan senyumannya, karena ada orang yang menghargai bakat dan hobi miliknya.

**Bersambung**


End file.
